


Brainstorming

by Mask



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: 70s music, Admiration, Alternative Pronouns, Evil Genius, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Weapons of Someone's Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket's up to something - as always - but he might be pushing himself to think of the next big bang to add to their arsenal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brainstorming

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for [irlgroot](http://irlgroot.tumblr.com) on tumblr. They requested Groot with she/her pronouns and so I obliged. I actually just finished watching the movie today, so I was kinda jazzed to do this.

Tiny taloned fingers scrambled at the fine pieces of machinery. He sighed heavily and slumped his posture, eyes flicking between the numerous pieces spread about him. A yawn rolled through his small body, toes splaying out and tail bristling. Heavy footsteps sounded steadily behind him before coming to a stop. Rocket reached up his right hand and rubbed his face absently, feeling over whispers, tufts of fur, and wet nose. Groot let out a curious rumble. Rocket pulled his hand away as his companion sat down.

          “I am Groot,” came the familiar phrase.

          “Yeah, yeah,” Rocket grumbled, fanning away her concern. “I'll eat in a minute.”

          “Groo...” The tree creature rolled again. She drew up her legs and examined the various components.

They were all over her arboreal head, so to speak, but she knew that Rocket was building something amazing. Destructive but undoubtedly _amazing_. She turned her head to the right and examined the raccoon's profile. After a few seconds, she looked back down to the mechanical bits and bobs. She reached out a branch and brought up a convex lens.

         “I am Groot?”

Rocket's left ear twitched before he glanced over to Groot. “That? That's a convex lens for the, ah.” He rolled his small hand, trying to remember. “For that, uh – what is that thing – the cortex.” He brought his hands together, making a small circle with his fingers. “It's a laser cortex,” he started, “modeled after a brain or somethin', but the point is it's attached to a projectile an' once you shoot it, blam!”

         He spread out his hands. “– complete brain annihilation!” He grinned slightly. “Supposed t' fit on most of anyone's head.” He brought his attention up to Groot. “Except yours, that is.”

Groot's brow line lifted curiously, branch lowering the lens as she did. 

          “What I mean is!” he stated, moving down from the upside down plastic crate. “If you wanted to create  _total_ damage, you gotta use one a' _these!_ Now, where is it?”

Groot watched as the furry engineer rummaged through the collected components. He squatted down and picked up a dotted chip. He observed it curiously.

          “Something like this can turn into a kill switch,” he stated, walking closer towards Groot. He held the chip out between th em. “You plug it into somethin', you got yourself a pretty average device. It'll fly; it'll shoot. It'll do whatever you tell it to do.”

He slowly uncurled his fingers. Groot caught on, extending out her branches with little twigs to support the rectangular disk. Rocket stepped away, humming a bit.

         “But if you wire it just right, you can have yourself one mean 'fuck you' when you bite the big one.”

         “I am Groot...” Groot muttered contemplatively, admiring that so much power was within a single chip.

         “I mean, sure, you ain't gotta die. It's a pretty good send off though.”

Rocket laughed to himself before quieting. His ears flicked, detecting Quill and Gamora walking about or parts of the ship settling. His face relaxed, eyes widened as realisation weighed down on him.

          “But if we could reroute the power, then you got yourself a pretty good defense…” He whipped around quickly, heading over to Groot. “You ain't gonna die if you've got the better gun!”

He took the chip and stared at it with a renewed fire. Groot rested her arms on her wooden legs, admiring her friend and the chip he held. Rocket laughed wickedly, fingers of his free hand curling into a fist.

          “This is  _perfect!_ I think I got just the place for this. Groot!” He placed his hands on Groot's knees, peering up at her. “You're amazin'!”

He pitched up onto his small feet and pressed his lips against Groot's – or, you know, the thin opening that represented them. Rocket took a couple of steps backwards and stared at the chip. He briefly looked for that convex lens before racing out of the room, heading to another area where his mastery was needed.

Groot sat stock still for a moment, slowly blinking and staring blankly at the unknown chips and disks and screws and bobs laying about on the floor. She smiled softly before sitting up straight nodding her head serenely.

          “I… am Groot,” she stated warmly to the air.

She stood up slowly and went to the upper floor, the sweet sounds of  _More than a Feeling_ wrapping around her as she ascended.

 


End file.
